


Battles

by Ekala



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace, at least, if not quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battles

Bumi was his usual gregarious self when he’d finally landed, taking care of most of the fleet maintenance in lieu of Iroh taking care of it himself. Whatever else he’d say about him, he really was a wonderful second-in-command.

Hugs and greetings were passed around - Tenzin introduced the young heroes, thankfully letting Iroh take a backseat and watch as Bumi greeted each of them with his usual enthusiasm, not that any of them had the energy to respond. Bumi came to him last, squeezing him as tight as any of them; “We’re not on duty,” he whispered, grinning.

Even after all of this, he could still make Iroh smile.

They retired early; no one was in a particularly good mood, Iroh included. He was happy to have a bed and some peace and quiet for once, even away from the usual machinations of his ships.

He wasn’t even surprised when Bumi slipped into bed next to him. Peace, at least, if not quiet.

Gentle kisses on his shoulder, light fingers over the bandage on his arm - looking for affirmation that he was alright, in the silent way that Bumi got when he was serious. Iroh unceremoniously flopped over, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m fine, Bumi.” The commander stuck his tongue out, wrapping arms around his lover’s waist.

“I was worried. Heard there was some jerk flying around dropping firebenders on planes.” Iroh scowled and wiggled, Bumi chuckling as he drew him closer. “I’m glad you’re alright, though. If a bit physically worse for wear.” Amon hadn’t gotten to him, he meant. Only to the Avatar.

Bumi nudged him, eyes bright. “They’ll figure it out. We’ll worry about the city, alright?” Iroh sighed, smiling as he tucked himself into the familiar embrace.

“Alright. You’re still not getting one of the mobiles.” Bumi whined and he almost laughed, pressing a kiss to the nearest stretch of skin. “M’not going back on that.” A grumble or two before an answering kiss was pressed to his head, the warmth and soft sound of his heart already lulling Iroh to sleep.

Won was too strong a word, perhaps. But the battle was certainly over.


End file.
